


Son of the Black Butler

by Shiningstar707



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: Not a Human, not a demon. Split between two worlds, young Christian must discover more of his heritage as he confronts the darkness that consumes his friend. Not only that, but he has to deal with a full fledged demon that's after his unique bloodline.





	Son of the Black Butler

In a Small Clinic outside of London in the Middle of a Thunder Snowstorm:  
A young woman was struggling to catch her breath as contractions were becoming shorter and more painful. The midwife was doing her best to help her through this scary experience, especially since she was doing it alone. No father, no parents with her to welcome the young one.  
Just as it felt that she was going to be torn apart, the storm ceased, and the full moon came out, and a scream that wasn't hers cut through the air. As she lifted her head, she saw the midwife wrapping a small bundle with a small mob of dark hair on its head in a fleecy blanket. "It's a beautiful, healthy boy!" the midwife announced.   
Tears came to her eyes as she took her newborn son in her arms. He was truthfully a perfect little one; however, something on his left hand caught her attention. There was a marking that looked like half a star inside half a ring with strange markings inside, like half a thorny ring. It seemed otherworldly, almost inhuman, just like the man or being that fathered him.


End file.
